


i do

by pwjjh99



Series: liefdesverdriet [2park] [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwjjh99/pseuds/pwjjh99
Summary: from days to days, from weeks to months, they became from best friends to lovers. people said being in long-distance relationship is hard, but if both are loyal and trust each other, it's easy, even for jihoon and woojin.





	i do

**Author's Note:**

> im back again, english isnt my first language so im so sorry!

15 years ago, in an examination hall, woojin looked over his best friend. "see, I told you to study." jihoon whispered without even looking towards woojin's direction. "jihoon-ah, help me just once." woojin pleaded, thank god they sat next to each other so their teacher can't hear their conversation. "do you know the answer for questions number 5?" woojin asked when jihoon looked at him. " _I do_ , it's B." jihoon smiled. 

 

see, jihoon never has any flaws, except that he can never see woojin pleaded or gave him the 'puppy eyes' and woojin knew it.

 

2 years later, in a week, they will be having their last prom night. for the past few years, woojin went out with every girls and boys, except jihoon, but today jihoon will make sure woojin goes out with him. "so, who's your prom?" jihoon asked as he sat on woojin's bed. "I don't know yet." woojin paused his game before he turned to jihoon, who had been keeping his hopes high. "maybe suzy or daniel, what about you?" woojin asked. "i think I just want to sleep that day." jihoon faked laugh as if what woojin said didn't hurt him. "but didn't suzy rejected you last year?" jihoon asked. "um, yes. but hey I got hotter this year." woojin turned around to continue playing his game. 

 

and it's true that woojin did became hotter in a year. while jihoon was still stuck with his baby face and flabby tummy, woojin became a real 19 years old kid; with a matured face and absolutely hot body. 

 

**woojin** : don't sleep.

**jihoon** : why? i'm not even going to the prom night.

**woojin** : just get ready, someone is going to pick you up. 

**jihoon** : who the fuck?

 

but woojin didn't reply to the message so jihoon get ready because he's afraid woojin or the person who's going to pick him up become mad.

 

10 minutes later, jihoon heard his bells rang so jihoon rushed downstairs, opened the door, just to see his best friend. woojin wore black suit with his hair up, hands at the back, which made jihoon screamed internally. "wow" jihoon finally said something which made woojin smirked. "am I really that stunning tonight?" woojin asked. 

"yes, I mean no. I mean yes but no. oh fuck you woojin." jihoon blushed.

 

"so jihoon, will you be my prom date?" woojin took out a bouquet of roses as he asked the question.

 

"yes,  _I do_!" 

 

when they showed up at the prom ceremony, all eyes were on them and cheered for them. jihoon can even hear his classmates saying things like; "see, I told you woojin will finally take jihoon out." and "goddamn finally! I have waited this day to come since, like, i was born!" and it did make jihoon smiled. that night, when the slow song came, jihoon kept his hand on woojin's chest meanwhile woojin's hand on jihoon's waist as his another hand held jihoon's as they dance.

 

"I love you, woojin."

 

"I know, I love you too."

 

1 year later, they both got accepted into the same university but different courses; jihoon took acting meanwhile woojin took medic (unexpectedly). "why don't you take acting course too with me?" jihoon whined, they were playing games at woojin's home at the time. "I can't act." woojin simply said. "but I want to always be with you." jihoon said.

 

so because of that, woojin made a decision to move into the same apartment with jihoon, only both of them. for the first month, they always hang out together, watch movies together, you named it. but the thing is, they never do things that couples always do; kisses and, obviously, sex. because jihoon aren't ready yet and woojin respected that. "even kisses?" woojin asked when jihoon talked about it and jihoon nodded. "can I kiss kang daniel instead?" woojin playfully asked. 

 

"do you want to break up?" jihoon glared and of course woojin would retreated like a little puppy he is. 

 

two months later, both of them started to get busy with their own stuff. jihoon's busy with his theatre in a three months and woojin's busy with assignments and projects. but of course, when they got back, they would cuddle with each other. 

 

"I want to give up." jihoon said into woojin's crook of neck as he snuggled closer. "come on, one month left. you can do this!" woojin played with jihoon's hair and kissed jihoon's forehead. even though their rules is no sex and no kisses, but jihoon liked the feels. he felt as if he was at home, like when they were still in high school. 

 

2 years later, because of woojin's prestige achievement, he got a letter from Harvard University to study there and it's either; to leave jihoon and become a doctor there or stay and become a doctor here instead. and even jihoon was torn between: "stay with me, i still need you." or "achieve your dream, but come back to me." 

 

"how about you ask your mom?" jihoon asked after a day seeing woojin literally lost his soul. "i already asked her, she said to go." woojin said and jihoon put his coffee and sat beside woojin. "then go." jihoon patted woojin's back. "i'm worried about you, jihoon." woojin turned to look at the said boy. "don't worry about me, woojin. i'm going to take a shower okay?" jihoon said as he excused himself. to be honest, even jihoon didn't know either he said that to make woojin feels better or himself feels better because he did end up crying in the bath tub alone and woojin would be lying if he said he didn't hear anything. 

 

when jihoon came out from the shower, his hair was wet also his eyes were red. without saying anything, woojin went to hug jihoon, doesn't even care if his clothes became wet because of jihoon's dripping wet hair. "I'm sorry, jihoon. I'm really sorry. I should have take the same course as you." woojin said, trying to make the boy a little bit better but he failed. jihoon finally bursted into tears and woojin just continued on patting the boy's hair as he hugged the boy tighter every single second passed. 

 

"I-I will wait for you." jihoon choked as he said that. "for how long? I'm going to be there for such a long time, jihoon." woojin sighed. becoming a doctor obviously isn't one easy path, it will take years and more years. "as long as the stars above you, I will wait for you." jihoon said and woojin smiled.

 

on the day woojin's family, relatives and jihoon sent woojin to the airport, jihoon broke down again when woojin hugged him one last time. "don't forget about me." jihoon said which woojin replied with a "never." 

 

they did skype-d each other and told each other of what happened in their day in the first week woojin went there.

 

"do you remember guanlin?" jihoon asked woojin through the skype. "ah that weird kid? what about him." woojin said. "so like you know he has been crushing on me since forever right? and then when he heard about you leaving for Harvard, he suddenly came to me and-" jihoon stopped when he saw woojin yawn, it's 2:47 a.m in woojin's place.

 

"hey if you are tired, then sleep." jihoon said. "no, no. please continue, guanlin leave for Harvard too?" woojin obviously was sleepy and jihoon frowned. "just sleep, woojin." without even waiting for woojin's response, he shut his laptop down. he wanted to feel mad but then it isn't even woojin's fault.

 

a week later, they stopped their skype activities as woojin started to get really busy becoming a medic student and jihoon too, with his theatre things. but sometimes, woojin would ask about jihoon's day and jihoon would tell everything that happened on the night and read woojin's reply the next morning. 

 

5 years went fast, jihoon did still wait for woojin but he now focused on his life more and woojin did the same thing. next week, jihoon will be having his first biggest theatre performance so he told woojin about it, he knew woojin will come back to Korea this year, it's woojin's last year after all.

 

**jihoon** : when will you come back here?

**woojin** : next two weeks, why? miss me?

**jihoon** : I have always miss you, stupid. can you come back earlier? 

**woojin** : i miss you too, babe. I can't, I still need to settle my certification.

 

jihoon's heart stopped when he read woojin's babe. 

 

**jihoon** : okay ☹️

 

a week later, there's jihoon is, standing in front of thousands of people for his performance. this theatre is about Andrew (himself) that fell in love with his best friend, Peter (minhyun) and at first, his best friend fell in love with other person but still end up with Andrew instead. towards the ending of the, minhyun should have kneeled down in front of jihoon, but instead minhyun asked jihoon to turn around, to look at the audience. 

 

"wait, this isn't the script." jihoon whispered. "the director changed it last minute, just look at the audience." minhyun whispered back and jihoon did turned to the audience but what shock him is, there's woojin. 

 

woojin looked the same as the-10-years-ago-woojin, except that he grown became a lot more matured and his shoulder became broader. but instead of standing in front of jihoon, woojin kneeled down on one knee. 

 

"I'm sorry I make you waited long enough, am I too late to ask, will you marry me, park jihoon?" woojin said as he opened a small box that have a ring in it. the audience started to stand up and cheered. 

 

"yes, of course!" jihoon cried as he hugged woojin. finally, he got back his best friend, his boy, his boyfriend, his  _husband_.

 

now, 15 years after woojin asked for jihoon's answer in an examination, woojin kneeled down again, to tie their daughter's shoelace.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at my twitter @jinbaestn


End file.
